Love in Hollywood part 1
by columbia-blue
Summary: A love story about how Jade and Beck met..3


Tori's parents and Trina went to Philadelphia for 5 days to visit their dearest cousins. She's 17, it's Friday night, and she got her house all to herself. She decided to invite her friends (Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Rex) for a sleepover in her crib. Tori prepare the soda, popcorn, nachos, and also the movies that they're going to be watching. 10 minutes later, Andre texted Tori through his brand new pear phone that he got for Christmas.

"_Tori! I'm going to your crib w/ Cat, Robbie, and Rex," _the text said.

"_But Andre, it's not even 7 yet… why so early?" _Tori replied back with a very confused expression on her face.

"_It's Jade and Beck's anniversary remember? We're going to surprise them… we got the flowers for them! When we arrive, get ready to prepare and hide! Sorry battery running low. C u later!" _

Tori read the text message. While waiting Tori asked her neighbor Drake to help move couches in the living room to the side because, they're going to be using the floor for their sleeping bags.

"Thanks Drake! I appreciate it!" Tori said while waving her hand to Drake.

"Anytime Tori!" Drake replied.

_Ding-Dong! _

Tori heard the doorbell rang. She ran across the room and quickly open the door. It's Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Rex! They're all wearing their pajamas. Robbie was wearing his space ship pajamas just like Rex. Andre was wearing his white t-shirt and sleeping pants. Cat was wearing her pink pajamas with bananas all over with her comfortable green Uggs boots that Tori and her shop together last week.

"Hey Tori!" Cat replied in giggles.

"Hi Cat!" Tori answered in smiles. "Hey guys, just put your sleeping bag down there."

Robbie and Rex brought their sleeping bag with space ships all over like his pajamas. Cat brought her pink sleeping bag that has hearts all over. Andre brought his sleeping that has no pictures, just plain blue.

"I just got a text from Beck. He said he'd be here in just 5 minutes." Robbie said showing the text to everyone.

Each of them run quickly and looks for a hiding spot. Cat and Robbie hides inside a closet in the living room together, and Tori hides under the staircase, and Andre hides in the kitchen. They all heard Beck's RV. The door suddenly opened, and Jade and Beck went in with their mattress. Jade was wearing her dark blue pajamas and Beck was wearing his grey t-shirt with his sleeping pants. Both of their faces look very confused.

"Hello! We're here!" Beck said putting down his backpack on the floor.

"TORI!" Jade shouted.

No one answered.

"Beck, no one's here, so let's just get out!" Jade said to Beck.

Before they leave, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Tori, and Rex pop out!

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY JADE AND BECK!" they all shouted.

Beck and Jade was saying thank you to everyone and getting flowers from Robbie.

"Thank you so much you guys! Thank you to Tori too for the sleepover and sorry for shouting your name just now." Jade said trying her best trying to be nice to Tori.

"Aww… your welcome Jade. Give Tori a hug!" Tori said in happiness and reach out her hands so Jade can give her a hug.

Jade sighed and give Tori a hug. Beck and Jade kissed for their anniversary. Everyone was really happy for them. But the kissed turn into a make out.

"Uhm… Jade, can we stop with the kissing? Please?" Tori said because she was annoyed with it.

They stopped and cuddled each other. Tori get the foods, drinks and movies and bring them to her friends. Andre was really hungry and took handful of popcorn and put everything inside his mouth. Cat was drinking the Dr Pepper soda. Robbie was playing with his PearPad while eating the nachos. Rex was playing with Cat's hair.

"So since it's your anniversary why not you tell us your lovey dovey story about how you met Beck! Tori want to know." Andre said.

"Wait, why did you bring a mattress? It's just a sleepover. " Cat said.

"We planned to sleep together in my mattress. It's our anniversary and it's going to be our special night together." Beck said winking at Jade.

"Wow, sounds very disturbing." Andre said with laughter "but oh well have fun sleeping together"

"_So this is how it all began…" _


End file.
